gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 04 Delphin
RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 04 "Delphin" (A.K.A Unicorn Gundam, Unicorn Delphin, Unicorn, RX-0) is a Prototype Full Psyco-Frame Mobile Suit and one of RX-0 Unicorn Gundam's brother units. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the completion of three RX-0 Unicorn Gundam series, the fourth Unicorn Gundam unit called "Unicorn Gundam 04 Delphin" was built and stationed by Anaheim Electronics on Earth. Although it lacks the Unicorn's distinctive La+ System, it has superior mobility and is capable of fighting against enemies underwater and even capable to hover across the surface of water. The mobile suit was installed with Underwater Sensor System, allowing it to quickly sense the enemy in underwater, the system was operational in both Unicorn mode and Destroy mode. When in Destroy Mode, its inner psychoframe glows blue, due to Unicorn Gundam 04 Delphin's motif: "Dolphin". Armaments *Ultrasonic Gun *'Beam Magnum' :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, mirroring the output of large mega-particle cannons. Normally, It functions like an ordinary beam rifle, but utilizes a special E-cap magazine mechanism to produce mega-particle cannon yield at the expense of an entire E-cap battery. The Delphin can be outfitted with up to ten spare customized E-Pacs on the back of its skirt. However, because it cannot be used in underwater, Delphin will eventually uses beam magnum outside water combat instead. *'2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun' :An pair of vulcan guns are housed in the head. Hobby Japan lists it as a beam vulcan gun, though standard live rounds can also be used. *'4 x Beam Saber' **'2 x Beam Tonfa' : Beam Tonfas - The forearm mounted beam sabers can flip over and be used directly, in this form, they are known as beam tonfa. This mechanism is a modified version of the Sinanju Stein's. :Beam Sabers - The Delphin is equipped with a total of four beam sabers. Each forearm stores a beam saber and can also be used while attached externally to the arms, a mechanism inherited from the original Unicorn and Sinanju. In Destroy Mode, two additional beam sabers deploy from the backpack in a design reminiscent of the RX-78 Gundam. Also, while in Destroy Mode, the Delphin is capable of generating giant beam sabers capable of effortlessly slicing a large piece of debris clean in half. However, it cannot be used in underwater. System Features *'NT-D System (Newtype-Destroyer System)' *'2 x I-Field Generator' :A unique defensive system of Unicorn Delphin that it is equipped with is a pair of I-field generators, one mounted in each arm. The I-field is directed by the hand and is capable of bending any beam, whether its from a beam rifle or a beam saber, and can even protect the Aqua from a high-energy cannon or any pyshical weapons from ranged combat. However, despite being far more advanced than any previous I-field generator the units mounted on the Aqua still suffer from overheating problems. Each generator can only be used for a total of 120 seconds and require 90 seconds to cool down. *'Underwater Sensor System' :The Underwater Sensor System has allowing Unicorn Delphin to quickly sense the enemies in underwater, the system were operational in both Unicorn mode and Destroy mode. Notes *